I am depresed
by JasonTheNinja
Summary: This was a mistake... i revised it a bit though.


I'm going to space with Prince and Bowie we're going to fight evil jesus so we can stop him from stealing the jimmy-jahns. The jimmy-jahns fuel the universe' life and everyone's emotions, if the jimmy-jahns are stolen then we will all perish. I have to procure the jimmy-jahns; first I have to slaughter the moonmen as they worship evil jesus who wants the jimmy-jahns for his evil deeds. After I slaughter the moonmen I have to revive gorden ramsey so he can take me to the lamb sauce planet where I can find the ultimate god of depression and murder him so he can be reborn as a sponge. I will use the sponge to soak up all the extra jimmy-jahns, then we have to find jesus cum, not evil jesus, actually jesus cum then we have to poison evil jesus's drink with the jesus cum then he will cry as the jesus cum creates the perfect drink. Then we'll have to go to the planet of funk where we have to steal michael jackon's nose and force him back in time so the world will know he's actually jimmy-jahn incarnate, but the only way to do that is steal muhammad ali's left testicle. After that we feed it to tommy wiasou then he'll call mark and that 'll explain why we need michael jackon's nose as it is the key to heaven. and when we do that we open up and alternate timelline where we actually go to hell with michael jackson's nose but that's the non-canon ending depending on where we go prince will die by evil jesus's frick attack but that's only in the non-canon ending so fuck that so then when the current party (Me, David Bowie and Prince) go to Heaven Mars and discover the underground hispanic bass player market which is kinda like a slave trade I guess so we fight our way to the boss of the hispanic bass trade and it turns out to be mixed satan and he has beaten his dick so hard that he can't feel his left leg his left leg has gone totally numb and so we defeat the weakened mixed-raced satan and free the slaved hispanic bass players but then it turns out that satan wasn't actually satan it was slightly tanned jesus but not actual jesus then hispanic jesus joins the group it also turns out that a scottish black clown forced hispanic jesus to slave his fellow bass players also he killed his sister or something anyway we then end up in the asscrack of hasslehof for some reason it's in heaven idk but then aliens come to harvest hi sacred ass juice but you can only share your ass juice with the ones you love so we fight off the aliens and successfully protect his ass juice. Then it turns out that his as juice contains jimmy-jahns and so evil jesus shows up and kicks our asses and violates his ass juice and absorbs his ass jimmy-jahns to become Super Evil Jesus then he reveals that his true goal is to fuse with hispanic and real jesus to create Omega Jesus *Black Jesus is explained as optional a he only shows up in the Hell Timeline but he needs all the universe's jimmy-jahns to make the fusion successful And Hispanic Jesus is too weak So Super Evil Jesus just leaves him there with the group he takes their jimmy-jahns and leaves; what a dick. After having their morale crushed they go back to finding and killing the scottish black clown so anyway they go to this one planet that looks like a green hot dog or something pretty gross anyway they find the legend Bobby 2 Pistolz He says that he'll join the party if they give him 10k Jimmy-jahns so they raise the money by pranking people for ad revenue and recruit Bobby 2 Pistolz and on the other end of the hot dog planet Scottish Black Clown catches wind of this and sends racist stereotypes after them so after they finally get to his castle they confront him he then attempts to eat 50 sausages at once while doing the nae nae needless to say this is very intimidating and bobby 2 pistolz is killed after the first fight then Hispanic Jesus cries as a taunt Scottish Black Clown says "My Name Jeff" but this causes Hispanic Jesus to snap as this is what the man that touched him as a boy said and so he goes Super Hispanic and 1v1s Scottish Black Clown Scottish Black Clown dies and they collect his Jimmy-jahns After the epic battle they mourn the loss of Bobby 2 Pistolz, cousin of the Slick Nigger Killer, Moon Man. any questions? okay and so after they get off of that nasty ass green hot dog planet like seriously why the fuck is it green i mean trees and shit but it's still a fucking hot dog And then they go to a reality that is stuck in the ytp era of youtube This is where they recruit actual Jesus and explain that Super Evil Jesus is trying to fuse them with eachother to create Omega Jesus Jesus joins the group and lends them his jimmy-jahns and so, they go back to the main reality where shit actually happens Then they go back to earth to prepare for the assault on Super Evil Jesus but little did they know evil jesus was following them the whole time and so some SMT 1 shit happens with demons and shit and then Prince, David Bowie and I get separated from Hispanic Jesus and Actual Jesus Super Evil Jesus then fights Super Hispanic Jesus and Super Hispanic Jesus get's clapped along with Actual Jesus And then succing up all the Jimmy-Jahns Omega Jesus is made This causes everyone to slowly but surely lose their emotions and die. the sun starts to die out as well, as the sun was actually powered by Jimmy-jahns So the original 3 niggas fight Omega Jesus and get fucking destroyed i mean he's fucking omega jesus and so David Bowie dies in the fight This causes Prince to remember the entire adventure they've just had. and he radiates Infinite Jimmy-jahn power. He then uses this power to fuse Prince and I with the spirit of Bobby 2 Pistolz. Creating Omega Nigga and then finally Omega Jesus is killed but this also kills Actual Jesus and Hispanic Jesus and because all the Jesus' are dead Omega Nigga becomes Nigga Jesus. Nigga Jesus then has two options to either reset the universe and erase everything that has just happened, making it pointless or act as Nigga Jesus of the current universe, helping it heal. The True ending is when Nigga Jesus chooses to Help the current world heal. and so that is The End.


End file.
